<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daichi: the Man, the Myth, the Legend by possiblewitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339799">Daichi: the Man, the Myth, the Legend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch'>possiblewitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bokuto gets into a relationship at some point, Endgame Meianhina, Japan, M/M, Meianhina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, i wish i knew, with who?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/possiblewitch/pseuds/possiblewitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The MSBY Black Jackals have taken a liking to Hinata, but Meian knows that his feelings go further than "just friends". He isn't been sure how to approach that issue- his juniors are way too overprotective. But Hinata's old captain- <em>Daichi</em>- might just be the key to figuring it all out.</p><p>After all, he's heard good things about the man.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Meian Shuugo, Hinata Shouyou/Meian Shuugo, Inunaki Shion &amp; Sugawara Koushi, Inunaki Shion/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. MSBY Update! Inunaki Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter has 991 words. Thank you for opening this fic! I really appreciate it!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meian Shuugo is lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. </p><p>As usual, they are at a training camp with some other teams (not the Schweiden Adlers). He can hear Bokuto yelling at Goshiki Tsutomu from the Green Rockets, and Goshiki nervously brushing off his compliments. Atsumu is causing a disturbance to the other teams, which isn't unusual either. They'll be wondering where he is. </p><p>Inunaki can handle him. He probably is already.</p><p>There's a really tall guy at this training camp too. They say his name is Hyakuzawa, and Hinata was bouncing all over the place when he first saw him. He was two meters tall in high school, and apparently he really sucked at it. But things change, and now he's in a Division One team. </p><p>"Hinata!"</p><p>"Shouyou!"</p><p>Hinata Shouyou, number 21. He has bright orange hair and it makes him stand out on the court. It seems like he permanently wears a smile on his face. His name reminds him of the sun. It <em>is </em>the sun. And whenever he jumps, Meian's sure he reaches it every time. </p><p>Players of all kinds clamour for his attention. Goshiki Tsutomu. Hyakuzawa Yuudai. Players from high school. Players from now. There's Nicolas Romero. There's Atsumu, Bokuto, and Sakusa. Kageyama calls him dumbass from across the net, and he has some sort of unspoken rivalry with Hoshiumi and Ushiwaka. </p><p>Hinata permanently has everyone's attention. Meian wonders if he knows it.</p><p>"Shuugo!" Inunaki appears in the door, and someone hits him from behind. <em>Not like that</em>, they hiss, and his libero clears his throat and tries again. There's a smirk on his face that he's desperately trying to hide, but it refuses to stay that way. Eventually, finally, he just gives up.</p><p>"Meian-san! I need you to help me!"</p><p>He jolts off the mattress and pins his hand up against his mouth. Through the opening in the door, he can see Oliver giggling away like a school kid. Oliver slides down the wall, trying to keep his laughter quiet. Meian scowls, and turns his attention back to Inunaki, who's trying to wriggle away.</p><p>"Is there a particular reason you're asking me for help in a voice like that?"</p><p>He points to the hand over his mouth, and he reluctantly removes it- only to regret that move five seconds later, when he starts speaking again.</p><p>"What's wrong, Captain? Why don't you like me speaking like Hinata?"</p><p>"It doesn't sound right, coming out of your mouth. How'd you learn that, anyway?"</p><p>Excuses. Excuses and lies, all the time. Hinata permanently has everyone's attention, including his own. It's hard to lead meetings when the coach is busy doing other things, because the man's eyes are big and brown, and fixed on him. Once, he tried to keep his eyes on Inunaki the whole meeting. Afterwards, he had two grown men holding onto him, both asking if they'd done something wrong.</p><p>One was more repentant than the other. </p><p>He doesn't like lying to his teammates. Doesn't like having to come up with multiple excuses, either. He can keep Hinata off his scent with stupid ones. Sakusa said he was building a rock collection and checking to see which ones were sturdy and strong while he was throwing them at Atsumu. His <em>other</em> teammates, unfortunately, are a little harder to fool.</p><p>"I can only do a couple of lines at a time," Inunaki says, finally giving it up. "It's <em>exhausting</em>. But the reactions are always worth it." His smirk only seems to get wider as he looks Meian up and down, which gives him a very bad feeling. </p><p>"How did you learn it?" He asks the question again, not really expecting an answer. He gets one anyway.</p><p>"I asked Bokuto, and he gave me this guy's- Tsukishima- number. Apparently, he spent forever mimicking him, and got the voice down perfectly. Then he used it to torment Kageyama, and their captain just let it happen. Karasuno was <em>wild</em>. Wish I could have gone there." The libero pauses, and examines what must be clear confusion on his face.</p><p>"What, you don't know what school your boyfriend went to?"</p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend, <em>Shion</em>."</p><p>Oliver snickers from behind the door. He's getting real sick and tired of their game. But it's not like he can go anywhere. Not unless he wants to be known as the captain who crawled out of a window. That would damage his reputation as a captain permanently. How Inunaki knows exactly how he feels about his- um, <em>their</em>- little spiker, is beyond him. He's not that see-through, right?</p><p>...Right?</p><p>"No, no, of course not. Sorry for my mistake. By the way, Captain- your face is bright red. I want a picture."</p><p>━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Inunaki has since moved on from imitating Hinata, and is instead playing with him instead. Meian knows that this is just to rile him up, but god, it's <em>working</em>. </p><p>"So, Hinata. Tell me about your time at Karasuno. I really want to know more about it."</p><p>There's a slight breeze tonight. A lot of them have gathered around a campfire, mainly there for Hinata. Even though there's a fire right there in front of him, Inunaki has insisted that he's cold and shuffled his way closer to Hinata, for body warmth. Apparently. Hinata is too oblivious to realise that this is a stupid lie. He often only focuses on the positives.</p><p>That's why Meian Shuugo loves him so much.</p><p>"Well, I guess we gotta start with Daichi, right? He was my first captain, and honestly? He was the <em>best</em>. If you had a problem, you could go to him, and he'd sort it out for you. He really helped me out throughout my first year, and I could go on and on about him."</p><p>"He's hot, too," Bokuto says, sleepily. "Kuroo got super lucky with him."</p><p>Hinata laughs. "Daichi Sawamura is top tier, and I won't listen to anyone who says otherwise."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this needs: editing<br/>i'll do it: later<br/>words (according to my counter): 1055<br/>bo:kuroo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daichi Sawamura stares at the ceiling.</p><p>After weeks of going on holiday, waking up so early has been merged into his sleeping schedule. Not for the first time, he's having second thoughts about his job. Is it <em>really</em> a holiday if he's still waking up at five in the morning? And not for the first time, he's wondering what his teammates are doing. He still thinks it was a mistake for the board to let Suga teach kids.</p><p>Hinata probably doesn't have to get up at five in the morning. Bet he does anyway, along with Kageyama. Always trying to beat the other, their drive to get better is incredible. He'd never be able to keep up.</p><p>Kuroo sleeps like a rock. He huffs out a laugh when he sees his fiance sprawled out on the mattress, half of his body out of the bed. It's no wonder that he always complains about it being cold when he's not even under the blankets half the time.</p><p>Kuroo's phone buzzes, and the screen lights up. Once again, he's forgotten to put it on do not disturb. They've been lucky tonight; lucky enough to not have any calls. Maybe that's because last time he yelled at people to stop calling him in the middle of the night. Someone freaked out and called the cops, and he had to smack him upside the head. He'd been on his lunch break, after all.</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> We're telling everyone Daichi stories!</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> Wanna contribute? Someone said that he "died" on court when he played WakuNan</p><p><strong>Bokuto:</strong> The SHOCK</p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>on their faces</p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>I wish you'd been there for it Tetsu</p><p>Died...? Oh, right. When he'd collided with Tanaka. A small smile appears on his face. He's happy that things turned out like this- that he met Kuroo, and that Kuroo had liked him enough to date him and <em>propose</em>. That Hinata had developed rivalries and friends, and is well on his way to joining the Olympic team. He's happy that they're all still in contact with each other too.</p><p>His life definitely changed in the year of 2012, but that's a story for a different time.</p><p>Daichi considers waking his fiance up. He'd be annoyed that he'd missed the opportunity, and besides- Kuroo is an expert at going back to sleep. The permanent bedhead he never fixes says as much. Gently, he nudges Kuroo's shoulder. He does not wake up, which is annoying. Rolling his shoulders, he pushes him out of bed.</p><p>"Hey! What was that for?!"</p><p>Groggily, he peeks out from behind the bed. Daichi resists the urge to laugh at how cute that looks. It would only make him more mad.</p><p>"Bokuto wants you. And besides, I told you to stop leaving your phone on at night. I'm on <em>holiday</em>, remember?"</p><p>Yeah, he's something of a liar.</p><p>"Oooh! Daichi stories! Let's tell the one of how he pushed me out of bed at- 5AM?? DAICHI! You <em>know</em> I'm not used to waking up this early!"</p><p>━━━━━━━━━▼━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"Has he answered yet?"</p><p>Bokuto checks his phone. "He's read the messages, but I don't know if he'll respond to them. It's pretty early, after all."</p><p>"Oh," Hinata whispers, wrapping his blanket tighter around him. "I didn't think about that."</p><p>At the Railway Warriors/Green Rockets/MSBY Black Jackals Training Camp (there's a real name, but Bokuto doesn't remember it), it is currently 5 in the morning, and they're probably the only ones awake. The campfire last night lasted forever- at least until Meian checked the time and told them all to go to bed. The Jackals players almost didn't- so he had to resort to threatening their position on the starting lineup.</p><p>"Why do you think Inunaki wants to know so much about Karasuno?"</p><p>It's not something he's really thought about. Why <em>does</em> Inunaki want to know so much about Karasuno? He doesn't even know that much about Hinata himself to justify it. But suddenly, since the campfire last night, he's done nothing but talk about Hinata's past. That's why they're bothering Kuroo at this unholy hour of the morning.</p><p>"Hey, he replied!"</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>HE PUSHED ME OUT OF BED BECAUSE YOU TEXTED T_T</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>He said I'd be upset if I missed the opportunity </p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>He's right</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>But then he said I'm good at sleeping because I have a permanent bedhead</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>Is that rude or what</p><p>Hinata laughs, loudly. It echoes down the hall, and Bokuto hopes everyone here is a deep sleeper. Especially the coaches and the captains. He doesn't want to be pushed out of the starting lineup, and he double definitely doesn't want them to be mad. Mad captains are generally pretty scary. Unfortunately, he also doesn't have the heart to shush him.</p><p>"I miss him."</p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>Hinata laughed and said that he misses him</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>Goddamit</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>What's a guy gotta do to get a little respect around here</p><p>He lights up suddenly, an idea popping into his head.</p><p>"Hinata, text Daichi that you miss him."</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>BOKKUN WHAT DID YOU DO</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>DAICHI JUST CAME BACK INTO THE ROOM AND SAID THAT HINATA TEXTED "I MISS YOU"</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>HE REALLY WENT "AW, THAT'S SO NICE"</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>WHICH ONE OF US IS THE BOYFRIEND HERE??????</p><p>Bokuto snickers, and Hinata looks at him, clearly thinking.</p><p>"Bokuto? So last night, when we were going to bed... Inunaki came up to me and said that Meian would want to hear more stuff about Daichi. Something about me lighting up whenever I talk about him, or... or something. Do you know what that means?"</p><p>He vaguely remembers Kuroo texting him furiously on late nights, when he wasn't busy with his team or Kenma, or Lev. Kuroo had fallen <em>hard</em> for Daichi- although it isn't difficult to- and he mentioned every single new thing that he found out about him. How his brown eyes sparkle in the moonlight, or the fond smile he gets on his face whenever he talked about his team.</p><p>If Daichi had asked him to, Kuroo would have crawled everywhere, just to gain his favour.</p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>Apparently Meian likes seeing Hinata light up</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>He's not special</p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>What if he went so far as to get a teammate to ask about high school stories?</p><p><strong>Kuroo: </strong>bro</p><p><strong>Kuroo:</strong> I think Meian like likes him</p><p><strong>Bokuto: </strong>bro</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Man to Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He has a bad feeling.</p><p>Meian's never sure what <em>causes</em> these feelings, exactly, but they've never been wrong. And generally, it's up to him to fix it. Unfortunately, it's 5 o'clock in the morning this time, and he just can't bring himself to get out of bed, or even open his eyes. It won't magically be fine in two hours, but someone will do something stupid and tip him off. That's how it usually goes.</p><p>But then again, he often doesn't have Bokuto Koutarou <em>right down the hall</em>, either.</p><p>At least he knocked.</p><p>"Meian. Meian-san. Meian. Meeeeiaannn. Wake up."</p><p>"I am awake," he groans, forcing himself to look at his teammate. His teammate who is <em>right in his face</em>- out of reflex, he pushes him away. Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it), he's fine. He also clearly has something to say, so Meian mentally prepares himself for it. "What do you want?"</p><p>"So my bestie says you like Hinata, and I just wanted to check if that was true!"</p><p>For a moment, he's physically incapable of processing the sentence, still half asleep. And then it clicks and he's awake and is still totally lost for words so Bokuto is none the wiser, waiting for an answer. He can't keep a secret at <em>all</em>. There's no way he could keep this one to himself- he'd be too much like Inunaki, willing to spread it around to anyone and everyone.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Bokuto waves his hand. "It's okay if you don't. I was just talking to Kuroo about it and immediately thought <em>Hey, that sounds like him too</em>, because he was just the biggest simp for Daichi- they're engaged now, and <em>I'm</em> the best man! I just heard that you were asking for stories about Hinata in high school, so I thought it had to be either that or you weren't sure how to captain him! And I totally get that because I go to Daichi for advice ALL the time-"</p><p>He's rambling, but Meian's still able to take it all in, even in this half-awake state. Daichi. That was Hinata's first captain from high school. Apparently, if Hinata and Bokuto are to believed, he's a five-star man. Usually, he takes everything they say with a grain of salt, just like he should be doing right now. But this isn't a normal case.</p><p>"Here! I'll give you his number, and I guess you can ask for advice or something. I don't know. It's just like, 5 AM, so I'm going to sleep." Bokuto gives him a thumbs up as he opens the door. "I haven't actually gone to sleep yet, so if you could maybe put off practise for like, 10 hours? That would be <em>great</em>, thanks!"</p><p>Ten hours? Yeah, right. Breakfast is at eight and the games start at about nine. He won't even get <em>five</em> hours, let alone ten.</p><p>Meian stares at the piece of paper in his hand. The numbers don't even <em>look</em> like numbers, just little squiggles on a scrap of paper. It doesn't help that the pen that was used starts to run out halfway through. Part of him wants to open his phone and put it in now, test that the number is who it's supposed to be, but Bokuto just said it was 5 in the morning and if he opens his phone now then he'll <em>never</em> get back to sleep.</p><p>Normally, he'd just go on a morning run to make up for the time lost, but there's no run he's willing to do that will take up three hours. He thinks about it some more. The possibility of any and all sleep is getting further and further away. What did Hinata say? <em>Daichi is top tier</em>. </p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>He opens his phone and puts in the number. Then, after some brief thought, he sends a message.</p><p><strong>Meian</strong>: Is this Daichi? Hinata's captain?</p><p>He immediately regrets it. It's so early in the morning and that probably would've woken him up. Meian wouldn't be surprised if the man said no just to spite him.</p><p>His phone vibrates.</p><p><strong>Daichi</strong>: yeah</p><p><strong>Daichi</strong>: which one of my troublesome friends gave you this number?</p><p><strong>Meian</strong>: Bokuto</p><p><strong>Daichi</strong>: So you must be Meian, then.</p><p>The sudden capitalisation and punctuation makes him feel uneasy. It gives a sense of formality and seriousness to the conversation and it's not good. The fact that he knows his name isn't any better. That means this Kuroo guy and Bokuto have been talking about him behind his back and it's worrying. He wants to throw his phone across the room like a teenage boy.</p><p><strong>Meian</strong>: Yes</p><p><strong>Daichi</strong>: i only know your name from tetsu in the past ten minutes</p><p><strong>Daichi:</strong> but i am so sorry for you</p><p><strong>Daichi</strong>: lol</p><p><strong>Daichi</strong>: okay now what do you need</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>